1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a load floor latch that is particularly useful inside a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although many other inventors have proposed various ways of latching a lid to a frame, none is believed to offer the advantages of simplicity, strength, appearance, and keeping the actuating handle out of the way when not in use to the extent that the present invention offers these advantages. An example of a presently available latch is illustrated in Southco Handbook 2000, p. 122.
The present invention is a load floor latch for use in a vehicle. The present invention provides a load floor latch that is to be installed into a lid and provide for latching against a frame. While not limited to such use, such a latch is particularly useful for a load floor within a vehicle. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a load floor latch capable of being closed by slamming the lid closed.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a load floor latch having snap-in installation.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a load floor latch that will not interfere with the feet of anyone placing his or her feet on the load floor.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a load floor latch accommodating different heights of carpet covering the load floor.
It is a fifth object of the present invention to provide a load floor latch with a hoop handle that rotates to be at a 180 degree angle with the lid so as to ensure the handle is not damaged when in the open position.
It is the sixth object of the present invention to provide a load floor latch that can eliminate the need for a housing, thereby attaching the combination of the handle and pawl member directly to the lid.
It is the seventh objective of the present invention to provide a load floor latch that can be removed without removing the lid cover.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent through the following description and claims.